Human Side of the Raccoon
by SrOnii
Summary: The Tesseract has been stole from Earth and Loki is after it through the Galaxy. He ends up in Xandar. During the fight, Rocket Raccon is turned by Loki and his new body is nothing but a human one. Now he and Peter Quill will have to learn how to keep their relationship with Rocket's new self. One-shot, Rocquill, explicit sex content.


**So, guys, I was kind of in the shade this day, and I have a friend that wants really bad see a Rocquill with this theme, so let's put it to pratice.**

Peter turned confused when he opened his eyes. He was pretty sure he should be dead by now, but he wasn't. But why?

He and the team were called to help on Xandar. A crazy guy was invading looking for something called Tesseract. This crazy guy turned out to be Loki. The Avengers were on their way to them, but the Guardians decided to start it for themselves. Well, Peter decided it.

"This guy Loki is some king of divinity in Terra, we should be careful with him." Said Gamorra.

"We've faced worst before," Peter insisted.

"C'mon, moron, can't you wait a few minutes?" Rocket asked.

"Love you too, Rocket," Peter said.

"I am Groot."

"That's what I'm trying to tell him," Rocket responded.

The raccoon just turned his eyes to his weapons, ignoring the rest of the conversation, including Peter's flattery.

It was awkward at the beginning. Peter didn't know why he started to feel that way for his small partner, but in a matter of two months, he and Rocket were exposing their feelings. Felt strange for both, but it was good to know they felt the same way for each other. Their behavior, however, never changed because of this, even after one whole year... Well, Rocket had this suicide trend, trying to give his life to safe Peter's. It felt lovely, but Peter was always pissed after the end of the match; they always fought and Peter's words were always the same, "Do you imagine how could I live without for trying to let me go so easy?". Rocket always answered he rather die then lose Peter. And then it ended up in bed.

The fight hadn't even started when Loki mocked Peter, told him he was nothing. Upon defending him, Rocket revealed his feelings, implicitly.

"You like this human, don't you, rat?" Loki scoffed, "I'll turn him in something you will like even more!"

With this words, the god fired a light beam directly to Peter.

In this moment, Peter felt like his question was finally coming to an answer. How could he live without Rocket? In the moment the raccoon stood in the way of that magic been of Loki, Peter started to feel like it. He felt broken, wasted. The blast would never let Rocket escape with his life.

Drax, Groot and Gamorra noticed his palsy, and took the god down by themselves. It wasn't that hard. If they fought before and talked after they would have taken him down more easily. But Peter was still in his place, his eyes stinging, the tears coming down. A big crater opened in the place were Rocket was before, the explosion threw Peter away. He was just looking at the crater now, dusty smoke coming out of it. It took his love away from him. Rocket's body was buried in there and he could do nothing.

Peter is going to lift up and leave, but a hand comes out of the crater, a human hand, so suddenly it startles him and he falls on his back. The hand digs itself into the ground and pulls up a whole body. A man is kneeling right in front of Peter. He has tore orange clothing over his chest and his intimate areas. Black hair and beard, pale skin, and blue eyes.

"Hey, Stardork, what happened while I was out?" the man asked.

Peter recognizes that voice. _Oh, damn..._ Even the words he said couldn't lie.

"Ro-Rocket?" the half-human stutters.

"Of course, sucker... Do you know another talking raccoon in the whole galaxy? If yes, we'll have a talk about that."

Rocket stands, and looks down in shock.

"How did I get up here?" he then finally notices his body. First, he looks at his hands and then to his whole body.

Peter does as well, and in the same time, they look at each other and say.

"What the fuck?"

Peter shakes his head and Rocket keeps looking to his new weird human body. He was not used to get on this height with his head, it feels awkward.

"Rocket... Didn't you die?"

"Do I look dead?"

"Okay, let me try again... What happened to you?"

"The god's magic," Drax answers, heading to them beside Gamorra and Groot, "Remember what he said. 'I will turn him into something you will like even more'. I think that meant he would try to turn Peter into a raccoon."

"And when Rocket stepped in front of it..." Gamorra thinks for a while, "Damn... He turned into human."

"How the hell could he do that?"

"The Avengers told us, the guy's a god," Drax shrugs, "Maybe we should punch the solution of this problem out of him."

"Leave this to the Terran guys, they'll do it better than us. We don't even know him," Gamorra suggests.

"And what about me? What do you have to say?" Raccoon requires.

Gamorra, Drax and Peter just look at each other.

"Well," Peter says finally, "We'll have to get you a bigger uniform."

0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o

"How does it feel?" asks Peter. Rocket and him are in their now shared room and the ex-raccoon is dressed in his clothes. A brown polo and jeans.

"Feels... Weird. I never used this thing under the pants," Rocket says pulling the pants in his bottom area.

"The boxers will stop bothering you soon," Peter laughs, but them he turns sad.

"What?" Rocket asks worried, "Did that cunt hurt you?"

"No. Its just... He could have killed you," the redhead man says, extreme sadness coming from his voice. It doesn't take long until Peter starts crying.

"Hey... Stop that, babe. It would be better if he killed me than you," Rocket says, hugging him and stroking his back.

"How could it be good if you have really died?" Peter backs off just a little, still staying in Rocket's arms, but looking at him in anger. It was this way the fights always started.

"You would be alive, and I would be really happy if I had died for someone I love," Rocket says looking straight in his eyes, "Why don't you understand that, all of the times I tried to give my life in exchange of yours, it was all because I could never live without you. I'd rather die than keep my life like that."

"And what about me?" Peter says, "How can I possibly live without you?"

Rocket looks into Peter's eyes for a moment and then chuckles.

"What?"

"Talking like that, looks like we've been in love for our whole lives. Feels like we're two bitchy girls."

Peter chuckles as well.

"I don't know how we got here, but I love you more than anything."

"It's weird."

"That I love you?" Peter looked at him in disbelief.

"No, to hug you like this," Rocket laughs again. "But I love you too."

"You're a dick," the other chuckles. "It will be weird if I can't sleep with you curled beside my head."

"Now I can hold you while we sleep," the ex-raccoon suggests.

Peter holds Rocket close and rests his head on the other's shoulder. Indeed, is awkward to be with him like this. Rocket is at his size now, and has a very strong body. He can't help but imagine what would happen if he had turned into a raccoon instead. A smile appears in his face, but he doesn't say a thing.

"Peter?"

"Yes?"

"Can we sit down? This legs are big, but they still get tired."

Peter chuckles and lets Rocket guide him to their bed. For the first time, Peter wants to know how it would be if he sat on the other's lap, and he does. Feels so good to be held by Rocket, while he caresses his back. Usually, Peter would lay down beside the small animal and Rocket would rub his hair softly until he fell asleep. For a moment, Peter feels like he is being held for another person this way, like he was cheating on Rocket, but a hand slowly moves to his hair and Rocket kisses him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry," he says.

"For what?" Peter inquires.

"I scared you today."

"It isn't like you never had done it before."

"Yeah, well, I never saw you crying afterward," Rocket looks deep into his eyes, "You are the most insensible motherfucker I've ever seen."

"So does you!"

"That's why I am surprise that you were crying and I am holding you like we were always so... Blergh."

Peter laughs.

"Well, that's because you can. But don't worry, soon they will make Loki turn you back and we'll keep fighting," he jokes.

"Who said we won't fight this way?"

"In this size, you can't rip the pieces of the ship to make weapons."

"Not the smallest ones that are in the smallest places."

"If you fucking dare rip any piece of my ship again, I will rip you fingers to replace them. Remember you cannot hide now."

"But I need my fingers," Rocket says.

"Oh, right. Too shoot those damn guns you make up?"

"To do this," Rocket surprises Peter by grabbing his crotch. "I won't do it without them."

Peter looks him in the eyes and Rocket responds with a smirk. They lean in for a kiss and lay down on the bed, Peter straddling Rocket's hips. It feels new to him to start it by kissing, Rocket's taste is pretty good. Previously, they would touch each other and Peter would sometimes get some rimming or a very good handjob with some licking rights, or give Rocket a blowjob. No penetrations at all.

Peter stops kissing and looks deep into Rocket's eyes.

"I feel like I'm cheating on you this way," he admits, "Like I'm doing it with another person."

Rocket strokes Peter's face and smirks.

"You've already fucked the whole galaxy and cheated on most of the aliens in the world. Do you really mind of cheating on me with myself?"

"I wasn't in love with all of those aliens," he stated, "You're in a different body and I can't see you like yourself this way."

"So, if I keep calling you cunt, asshole, moron, sucker... Forgot any?"

"Fucker, bitch, Stardork, Peter Queen, Starjerk, Stardumb, Starshitty, stupid, dumbass, smartass, douchebag, jerk, dick... I guess now I said all of them."

"Then will it make you feel like that's me?"

"I don't know," Peter gives up on sex and lays on Rocket's chest, "Maybe it's just to early to think that we can do something like sex with you in this new body. I'm sorry..."

"You don't have to be sorry. I do. I should have known that it was to early for you. I never had actual sex, and when I saw this opportunities I went for it without caring for what you thought."

"What?"

"I didn't thought of you."

"No. Before. You said you never had actual sex... You never fucked someone? Really?"

"I was a fucking raccoon, Quill, how the hell would I fuck someone?"

"I don't know," Peter laughs.

"Stop laughing," Rocket sits up, throwing Peter on the bed, "I was just too anxious."

"Okay, I'm sorry... I just... You are very good in bed, even without fucking me, I know you are."

"Yeah, using tiny hands and tongue to do what my dick can't."

"Hey, stop that," Peter sits up as well and hugs Rocket from behind, "You make me feel very good in bed, no matter if we can do it or not."

"Fine, fine. Damn, now I feel hungry. C'mon, dumbass, let's eat something."

"Suddenly I feel like it's really you," Peter rolls his eyes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After eating, Peter and Rocket decided to go talk with Drax and Gamorra about what happened to the god. Rocket wasn't actually anxious to get his body back, except for the good part of the relationship he could have again alongside Peter. His small raccoon body was always a motive for mockery and jokes that he hated.

They meet Gamorra, Drax and Groot in the center of the ship.

"I am Groot," says the big wooden guy.

"Thanks, mate," Rocket replies.

"What?" Drax asks.

"He says I'm beautiful. I don't hope you understand this too, because, well, no one will ever say this to you."

"I preferred him as a raccoon," Drax mumbles.

Gamorra chuckles.

"Where is Loki?" Peter questions.

"Those guys from Terra took him away," the woman answers.

"What about me?" Rocket queries.

"We talked about it," Drax explained, "The guy refuses to make you come back to raccoon form. They said that guy in a big armor will find a way to undo this magic."

"Oh, great. Now I'm stuck in a human body for indefinite time."

"You're lucky," Gamorra plays, "I think if Peter hasn't gotten you first, I would."

"Hey!" Quill protested.

"Oh, well, he said he doesn't like me anymore this way," the just-human joins the kidding.

"I said I can't see your old self in this body," the Terran contradicts.

"Well... Can I see his new self in his new body?" Gamorra winks.

Peter rolls his eyes and leaves.

"Come on, Quill, we were just kidding," she tries to argue but he is already gone.

"Guess I'm in trouble."

"You're a genius, Rocket. He will kick your ass off"

"Shall we call some medic assistance for that?" Drax inquires.

"Never mind, big guy," Gamorra shakes her head.

o0o0oo00o00o0o0o0o0o0o

Rocket heads to his and Peter's room and he finds the Terran there, sitting on the bed and sulking with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He wants to walk in and call him a fucking stupid dick and command him to stop acting like a bitch, but he doesn't want to make things worse, even now that he has to gain Peter's trust in his face once again.

Slowly, he opens the door and goes closer to his lover, trying his best not to be rough.

"Hey, babe, what's wrong now?" he asks softly.

"What's wrong?" Peter lifts his gaze, which could kill Rocket, in disbelief. "What's wrong? Ha! You want me to get used to your new body, but how can I when you turned into a new self?"

"What do you mean?"

"You never flirted with Gamorra before, and suddenly you're so interested in acting like a leading man to her just because you got a new damn hot and beautiful body? If you think I'm standing there just staring, I ain't."

"Peter we were just playing with you," Rocket explained. "You ain't the only one who needs to get used to my new body. I do too. And making jokes out of it is one way to do it."

"Keep your jokes, you're body, and Gamorra. You're even calling by babe and Peter, what the hell happened to you?"

Rocket's patience was really rolling thin. Well, actually, it was always thin and it was over now, he was just searching for better way to explode than shoot Peter in the head.

"Okay, bitch, if you want my old self, you'll have it," the black-haired man walks over and pushes Peter into the bed, crawling over him until their faces were right in front of each other, "You know what I do to bitches like you?"

"Rocket, don't," Peter said.

"You want my old self... My old self never listened to you, in first place," Rocket says smashing their lips together once more. He begs for entry with his tongue and Peter gives it. The kiss is deeper than rocket thought he would make it. Maybe this is working, but why? He doesn't know, but he doesn't want to make questions, either.

Peter's fingers grab the rim of Rocket's shirt and he pulls the piece over the black-haired man's head. The Terran disbelieves himself for a moment, he doesn't know why he is so free to try sex now with Rocket, so suddenly, mainly because they discussed about refusing only a an hour ago. Rocket pulls him to sit and removes his shirt as well. He isn't any gentle and the shirt scratches Peter's back, leaving him with a little burn in the area.

Maybe this is why he is getting into it. Because Rocket isn't being sweet and lovable _before_ sex. He is being the rough and tough raccoon he has always been. They friction their bodies together. Is a whole new sensation to both of them, to feel another human body instead of fur, or not feel the fur on the way between their skins.

Rocket spins them around, so Peter is over him, and he grabs the other's ass firmly and presses it, acquiring a moan as reaction. It feels great to fill his palms – big human palms – into the flesh of Peter's butt instead of just feeling a part of it with his claws. The Terran's hands travel over his chest and pull the hair in there, ripping a hiss out from Rocket's lips.

"Show me," Peter pleads, "Show me what you do to bitches like me."

"I will," Rocket smiles, "But in my time."

He seats up, making Peter seat on his lap, straddling his legs while embracing his neck with his arms. Rocket's hands never left the Terran's covered ass, and he appreciates that, kissing Rocket's ear and biting on it. The black-haired man bites back in Peter's neck. The redhead also takes the chance to rub his rock hard crotch on Rocket's abdomen to get some solace to his aching erection inside the pants. His hands travel down to the buttons, but they are held back by Rocket's.

"I said in my time," the ex-raccoon scolds, "Keep these away."

Peter obeys and puts his arms back around Rocket's neck. Rocket lifts up and puts Peter on the bed. He calmly makes his way up to kiss Peter on the lips, then down his neck, and finally his nipples. Peter gasps when Rocket's mouth lodge the first pink teat. His tongue swirling around makes the Terran arch his back and moan. He is almost in the brink of begging, for the first time in their whole relationship. But he won't let himself do this kind of humiliation, sure Rocket assumes the dominant part, but he'll not let himself act like a girl.

The black-haired man goes further down no Peter's navel and swirls his tongue around for a short time before going down to his crotch. He mouths the bulge on the fabric and Peter gasps pushing his hips up to get more contact, but Rocket backs off. Peter holds a whine in the back of his throat. His not acting like a girl... _Yet_.

Rocket kisses his inner thighs and plants a kiss between Peter's cheeks over the fabric.

"Come on, Rocket, stop teasing."

"No fucking way... And fucking is the word here..." Rocket says smirking.

Peter feels the fabric of his pants slip away and his private parts are completely exposed. He finally feels Rocket's mouth surround his cock. It is warm and soft, unlike the small paws and the simple tongue, it is better this way. Rocket tries to swallow it whole, but when it touches the back of his throat he has gag reflexes and backs off coughing.

"Are you okay?" Asks Peter.

"All human have this things?"

"Sure... We have this–"

"No science class at this time, Quill," He says going back to work.

Peter moans as Rocket starts working his tongues and he whines and feels the tip of his lovers fingers rub against his entrance, stimulating it to sweat.

"I wanna taste it with my human tongue... Beside, we don't have any lube."

"Give me yours, then..." Peter smiles as he crawls in the bed to stay in all his four.

Rocket spreads his cheeks apart and sees that pink twitching hole. He can't wait to lick it and he does very strongly, like he had never done it before, and Peter moans to that. It tastes different, tastes better, tastes somehow more pleasurable to him. He buries his face between Quill's chicks and suck the soft entrance for a long time, biting, kissing licking, doing everything to make Peter moan and beg for more. And he begs. And Rocket complies until the hole is completely lubricated, with the saliva of Rocket dripping and slipping to his balls, which Rocket gives a brief suck before getting up.

"Is this your time?" Peter inquires with a needy voice. "Please, fuck me, Rocket."

"Yes, Quill, this is my time to show what I do to bitches like you," Rocket says as he presses the tip of his cock at Peter's hole.

To be sincere, he doesn't know how it will feel and when the head slips in, both cry out with pleasure. The new sensation is overpowering to Rocket and to Peter as well. It is huge and thick and he feels like he's being torn apart at the start, and although Rocket slips in slowly to give him the smallest pain as possible, it still burns his inside. He should have asked for fingers to stretch him before the penetration, but it was two late.

Their breathings are accelerated and Peter is almost crying for pain, pleasure or whatever his feelings are, and truth is, they are a complete mess inside his head. Rocket stays for a moment, both to make Peter get used to and to revel in the sensation of Peter's muscles clenching around him so tight.

After a few minutes, that look like eternity, Peter finally allows him to move. The sweat in his holes give him the good lubricant he needs, to make Rocket slide out easily and slide back in as easy as well.

The thrusts are slow and still painful for while, but they are getting better now that Peter is getting used to them. He starts humping backwards a little, to get a little bit more of friction. The feeling is going better, more than he thought.

A few thrusts later, both Peter and Rocket are moving to take and give to each other all the pleasure they can and when Rocket hits Peter's prostate, he can see the heaven and screams. Rocket embraces his body and forces him to lift up a little. He turns his head to give his lover a messy kiss, then Rocket works in his earlobe.

His inner walls are clenching around Rocket's cock like he had no control over that part of his body and now he doesn't. It's just them for themselves, begging for the Rocket to friction them with his warm and thick member.

Peter cries of pleasure when Rocket reaches under him to grab his cock and pump it with force. The Terran starts to moan unstoppably, he can't control the sounds that dare to come out of his mouth as the arousal is getting closer and closer.

"I can't take anymore... I'm gonna–"

"Do it," Rocket whispers in his ear, making goosebumps flow over his body, "Come for me. Show me that you're mine."

"I'm so yours," Peter agrees and he doesn't have the strenght to keep his pride and deny it.

"Who owns you?" Rocket thrusts stronger as he feels his own climax arriving.

"You."

"Say my name!"

"You own me, Rocket!" Peter screeches as he comes like he never did before. Streams off his semen blasting out his cock over the bed and in Rocket's hand, at the same he feels the hot liquid filling his inside while Rocket bites on his neck to suppress the moans, but they still dare to come out like harsh groans.

They stand still, until Peter's body pull Rocket outside by himself. They fall to the side, avoiding Peter's come and Rocket hugs Peter like he was turning himself into a shield, a force-field that would never let him escape.

"I love you," Peter says.

"I love you more than anything," Rocket replies.

They curl together, their bodies touching in every possible part to touch, even Rocket's groin still pressed against Peter's ass, like it was watching it's territory. This way they fall asleep.

Rocket doesn't know when he will be turned back into a raccoon, but he does know that he doesn't want it to be anytime soon.


End file.
